<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There for you by sickshameless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987442">There for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless'>sickshameless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Milkovich Siblings, Protective Mickey Milkovich, S1, Sibling Love, Siblings, hurt Mandy milkovich, mandy’s pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ian rejects Mandy in 1x03, she goes back home. Mickey, her favorite brother, attempts to comfort her, and ends up sharing a secret of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mandy Milkovich/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mandy ignores her brothers calling after her as she storms through the house late at night, hot tears streaming down her face. She thought Ian was different, that he liked her after what happened in school. People said Ian Gallagher was sweet, and his floppy hair and freckles were nothing short of adorable. So then why did he turn her down? Plenty of guys were into her, more than Mandy would even like. People around town called her a slut and a skank, whispering about how she gives out blow jobs like Santa Clause gives gifts on Christmas. Mandy Milkovich, the neighborhood whore. Nobody talks about how guys grab her ass when she doesn’t see it coming, or give her titty twisters her in the hall before she can stop it. Maybe that’s why Ian doesn’t like her, because she sleeps around. Maybe he thinks she’s ugly, or doesn’t like her because she’s a Milkovich. Mandy isn’t sure why. She hurries into her room and slams the door, sniffling softly. She takes one look in the mirror at the skirt she carefully chose and her perfect purple hoops and promptly bursts into a new round of tears. None of it was worth it. </p><p>“Mandy, what happened?” Iggy asks, banging on her door. “Johnny from school try something with you again?”</p><p>“No, leave me alone!” Mandy shrieks, glad her father isn’t home. This way, she can throw a proper bitch fit without being interrupted. </p><p>“Come on, if something happened we can fix it,” Colin chimes in, the Milkovich boys always ready for a fight. </p><p>“Go away,” Mandy sobs, kicking her door back in return. She waits a moment, listening carefully. “Is Mickey there too?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here. Tell me who the fuck we have to beat,” Mickey answers, completely ready to defend his baby sister’s honor. </p><p>“Only you can come in,” Mandy sniffs, holding her chin up. “Shut the door behind you.”</p><p>Mickey looks between his brothers, shrugging softly. Once he’s inside, he drops the facade, his face and tone becoming much more gentle. He and Mandy are the closest out of the siblings, and it doesn’t surprise him that she wants to talk to him alone. He opens his arms, bracing himself for Mandy to run in. She does, crying against his chest. Mickey just holds her, gently petting the back of her head. </p><p>“What happened?” Mickey whispers, pulling back so he can look at her face. </p><p>“Ian Gallagher...” Mandy starts, rubbing her nose. It would be mortifying to say she got rejected, by a Gallagher nonetheless. So, she makes up a lie, even though it’s far from the truth. “He tried to have sex with me even though I said no. I- I had to push him off.”</p><p>“He what?” Mickey growls, and Mandy winces. She knows her lie just bought Ian a major beat down. “I’m gonna kill that little ginger fuck.”</p><p>“Can you kill him tomorrow?” Mandy whimpers softly, slumping against his chest. “Stay here with me. I think I’m dying of a broken heart, Mick.”</p><p>Mickey sighs, really wanting to go find Ian right now and do something about this. But he knows Mandy needs someone. It would be wrong of him to leave. So, he sits on the edge of her bed, letting her lay her head down on his leg. </p><p>“Guys don’t like me,” Mandy whispers miserably, her eyes tearing up again. “All they want to do is bang. No one wants to actually date me.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Mickey frowns. “You could get any guy you want.”</p><p>“Yeah, to sleep with. I’ve never had a real boyfriend, Mickey. They sleep with me or have me blow them then they leave. No one sticks around long enough for me to ask,” Mandy explains. </p><p>“Well... stop putting out before you guys start dating.” Mickey tries to offer advice, but he can tell the words are wrong when she jabs him in the stomach. </p><p>“Shut up. You don’t think I haven’t tried that? They’ll take me to the movies for a date and I’ll think it’s real. Then as soon as we fuck, they ditch. Boys only want me for my body, not for me,” Mandy murmurs sadly. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Mickey says genuinely, wishing he could find the perfect guy for her and make her happy. “You keep telling me about all the shitheads that don’t treat you right and I’ll handle it.”</p><p>“I know you will,” Mandy mumbles, wiping her eyes on his pant leg. “It just sucks. I want someone who loves me.”</p><p>“I know,” Mickey says softly, not mentioning the eyeliner she’s getting on him. “But none of them deserve you. Someone will come around.”</p><p>“When?” Mandy asks hopelessly. </p><p>“Eventually,” Mickey promises. “It might feel like a long time, but it’ll happen. Trust me. Can I tell you something?”</p><p>“Sure,” Mandy whispers, sitting up and leaning against his shoulder. </p><p>Mickey doesn’t know why, he swore to himself that no one would ever know. But Mandy is not just his sister, but his best friend. He trusts her. Mandy won’t tell anyone, at least he hopes. So in a moment of confidence, Mickey shares his secret with his sister. </p><p>“Mandy, I’m gay,” Mickey whispers, his voice barely audible. </p><p>Mandy gapes at him for a moment, eyes wide. “You- you are?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mickey frowns, feeling self conscious. “Don’t hate me for it, please. I know a lot of people might, but I don’t know what I’ll do if you do.”</p><p>Mandy grabs his hand, smiling gently. “I could never hate you, Mikhailo,” she teases gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for telling me.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Mickey huffs, but is secretly so relieved. “Thank you for not hating me.”</p><p>“It’s your name, silly,” Mandy deadpans, rolling her eyes. “And of course I don’t hate you. I want you to be yourself. In this family, that’s hard. But I’ll always love you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Mickey whispers, not wanting to get emotional. “I didn’t wanna believe it for a long time, but I can’t just make it go away either.”</p><p>“I guess that means we’re both waiting for the right guy,” Mandy murmurs, wrapping her arm around his waist comfortingly. “Am I the only one who knows?”</p><p>Mickey nods, his heart still racing. Hell, this was the first time he’s said it out loud. “Don’t tell anyone.” </p><p>“I won’t,” Mandy promises. “Thank you for letting me cry to you, Mick. And for telling me your secret. You’re the best.”</p><p>Mickey smiles softly, nudging her shoulder. “Obviously,” he grins, laughing a little. </p><p>The two of them continue to shove and poke and laugh, Mandy’s heartache eventually forgotten. They may not have their right guys yet, but one thing is for sure- Mickey and Mandy will always be there for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>